A New Life for the Wolf
by ana barton
Summary: Saitou's without Tokio a new life. Chapter 7 and 8 up! Read and Review
1. Part 1

A New Life for the Wolf

Part 1

Ana Barton

Saitou Hajime aka Fujita Goro glared balefully at the carton of cigarettes in front of him on the table. There was a small pile of cigarette butts on the ashtray beside his paperwork. Of all the days… today was just not his day.

The first order of business that day was for him to do some paperwork for a change, but no. That bloody tori-atama just had to barge in and drag him out to the bloody Kamiya dojo to settle a fight that if that bloody Battousai was just that, would be over in a flash of steel and a splatter of blood. But no, the Battousai was a Rurouni now, and vowed never to kill again… so the police had been called to arrest a burglar.

The gods can only wonder at what that bloody burglar wanted from that bloody dojo.

Then, when he thought he had a moment's peace to himself, his bloody subordinates reported another occurrence on the other side of town that couldn't be settled without the great Fujita Goro's assistance. He should just have went with his first instinct and sent broccoli head to settle it… It was a waste of his time, anyway, babysitting nervous government officials who were afraid of their own bloody shadows.

And of course, one cannot forget about the bloody asshole who dared draw a sword on him when he was having a really bad day. The other police officers steered clear of him then, but it was already too late. He was already pissed off and angry.

Today was supposed to be his quiet day, the day he could actually relax and think.

If she was here…

Saitou angrily stuck a lighted cigarette in his mouth. He was NOT going to think about that right now… If he was only a drinking man…

No, he wasn't a drinking man. In fact, he avoided alcoholic beverages like the plague. He had seen before what alcohol could do to a man's constitution – all that lose of control… He wasn't going to be like that, not in a million years. He'd rather stick to his cigarettes, thank you very much.

Saitou looked out the sole window to his office. It was almost dusk now, the light was fighting a losing battle with the dark, producing a spectacular array of pinks and lavenders and dark blues… She would have loved this. She was always outside the house, looking at the sky early in the morning and in the evening when it was filled with color. She said it was quite calming, and it really was…

He stood up. He wasn't supposed to leave the station until later, but screw the system just this once.

Saitou walked up a hill just outside town. This walk was starting to become familiar and routine for him. He walked up to a simple shrine and knelt down.

"Konnichiwa, Tokio-chan," he said gently. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I had to solve the world's problems again."

He poured some water and offered some flowers to the marker.

"I still miss you, Tokio-chan."

He stayed there for the rest of the night, leaving only in the early hours of the morning to go to his place to change clothes. He stopped by his favorite soba stand and then went to the station.

Another day had begun for Saitou Hajime.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters... I'm merely borrowing them for a few pages.


	2. Part 2

A New Life for the Wolf

Part 2

Ana Barton

Saitou looked at the chaos all around him. He'd just decided that it would be a good idea to step out of his office and take a look at what his men were doing. It wasn't one of his better ideas that day. Everyone was running around with papers and files all fluttering around the office.

The station needed a cleaning up.

Chaos, order Tokio

He shook his head to clear it, and grabbed the unfortunate uniform who was passing by with a pile of papers in his arms.

"What the hell is going on?" he fairly growled at the young officer.

"The Minister of Interior is coming to visit today sir," he replied, near quaking at the knees when he felt the brunt of the glare sent his way.

"And you bunch of pansies just panic?"

"Well, sir"

Saitou let go of his arm and frowned as he lit up a cigarette. "Bloody morons." He gave the whole office a fierce glare before he walked off.

He headed off without any clear destination in mind but he ended up at the cemetery. He went to the grave and just stood there staring at the marker. He didn't even have any offerings today. He squatted down and placed a hand on the marker.

"Tokio"

"You bloody inconsiderate bastard! How dare you die on me!"

He glanced over and saw a young woman cleaning a marker a few feet away. All he could see was her profile from the neck up. She was oblivious to anyone and was frowning up a storm having a one-sided conversation with the grave marker.

"I told you drinking is bad for you."

Make that a scolding, not a conversation.

"But did you listen? Noo you had everything under control, you can't be sick, you had to entertain your friends and that included drinking! No matter that Takani-sensei already told you, and Genzai-sensei too mind you, that you had to lay off the alcohol since it was destroying your liver!"

She sat back on her haunches and brushed off the light brown hair escaping the conservative bun at the back of her neck.

"Ahou." But there was fondness and tears in her tone of voice. "Couldn't you have waited for our child to be born before you died?" she whispered but it carried to his ears.

He felt his aura before he heard the footsteps. He spoke without turning, brushing a stray leaf from the marker. "What do you want, Battousai?"

Kenshin stopped a few steps away and took a moment to read the marker. "My condolences on the lose of your wife, Saitou. When did it happen, de gozaru ka?"

He grunted then stood up, a cigarette already in his mouth. "A few months ago. She had a heart attack."

"How are you and Eiji-dono holding up?"

He stepped back and looked around. "The kid's fine. He has school and training to keep him busy."

"And you?"

He dropped his finished cigarette and stepped on it, grounding it out. "What're you doing here?"

Kenshin let the evasion slide and gestured to the woman who was still scolding her dead husband. "Yuki-dono asked if I could accompany her to visit her husband's grave."

He grunted as he lit another cigarette. "She always this loud?"

The former hitokiri smiled. "Only when she's annoyed. They'd been married for a year but"

"The bloody bastard's liver gave out, I heard."

It was then that Yuki stood up. Saitou's eyebrow almost rose but he had enough control to prevent that. The young woman was obviously pregnant and huge. She brushed her hand across her eyes and sniffled a couple of times to regain her composure.

"Is that why you came with her?" he asked eyeing her huge stomach.

"Yuki-dono is a friend of Kaoru-dono and we both would feel better if someone was with her all the time," Kenshin replied. He walked towards the pregnant woman with Saitou following.

"Yuki-dono," he said gently.

"Ah, Himura-san," she smiled softly. She didn't walk as much as waddled towards them. "Gomen nasai. I dragged you here, but I just"

Kenshin smiled. "I understand, de gozaru."

There was a moment of silence for the woman to compose herself again. She looked at Saitou then and he saw that her eyes, though wet with tears, were a brilliant green. Bright, flashing, and very much alive.

"Cop," she said as if it was something slimy. Then she ignored him and focused on Kenshin. "Himura-san, I" She bit her lip and put a hand to the small of her back.

"Yuki-dono?" Kenshin asked, concerned.

"Just a small pain" she replied with a grimace.

"Oro?"

She gripped his hand with one of hers, hard. "Oh gods!"

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters... I'm merely borrowing them for a few pages.


	3. Part 3

A New Life for the Wolf

Part 3

Ana Barton

Saitou grimaced as he exited the room where the Yuki woman was currently giving birth. He would have rather left Battousai to deal with the contrary woman at the cemetery but… being a police officer did have its drawbacks. Like teaming up with an opponent for the common good. And helping the former hitokiri carry the hideously pregnant woman to the doctor's clinic.

He lit a cigarette and drew on it deeply. On a rational level, he knew that childbirth was painful for the woman, but did she have to be so loud? He'd never heard that level of cursing from a woman before, even one of those coarser than most.

Tokio wasn't like this when she delivered their daughter, was she?

But what did he know? He was away when she gave birth and he still wasn't home when the child died, bloody bastard that he was.

Damn it.

He happened to glance to his left and saw a familiar shadow slinking off.

"Eiji," he called out.

The kid jumped and turned to him. "Anou, Sai—Fujita-tou-san…?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhm…" The kid held up his bandaged hand.

Saitou just raised an eyebrow in question as he took another drag from the cigarette.

"I got careless. I grabbed the sword on the blade and not on the handle," he said sheepishly. "Gomen."

"Hn." He flicked the cigarette away and made for the gate. "Come on. Let's go."

"Hai!"

If anything Tokio had seemed so happy when he had brought Eiji to their home. Her black eyes had glittered to brightly then that he felt like he had single-handedly saved the whole bloody world from the big bad monster. 

He treasured the moments that he managed to steal to be with her after he brought the boy home. The boy had been miserable the first few nights. He kept having nightmares about the brutal murders of his family in the village that Shishio took over. Tokio had been wonderful, and he hadn't the heart to say anything when she would bring the boy to their futon to sleep with them.

He'd be hard pressed not to admit that he enjoyed those times too, if only they gave him the feeling that he had a family now… that he was as complete as a man could ever be.

But that was over now. Tokio was gone. He was alone again.

"Ne, Fujita-tou-san, can we have udon for dinner?"

"Hn. Suit yourself." But he flicked over some coins to him.

The boy grinned. "Hai! I'll bring double portions for you at the station." He ran on ahead and zeroed in on the udon ya that he knew his adoptive father favored.

Then there was this boy who came into his life quite by chance. 

Maybe he wasn't quite as alone as he thought he was.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters... I'm merely borrowing them for a few pages.

15 January 2003


	4. Part 4

A New Life for the Wolf

Part 4

Ana Barton

Nights were dangerous for a man. The dark skies and the muted glitter of the stars above invited numerous thoughts to reside in his head. Saitou took a deep drag on his nth cigarette for the day, probably the last for the whole day but who knew. He looked to the side and stared up at the moon hanging on the sky. He stretched out his legs and leaned back against the open shoji frame.

The night was dark and deep. The child was asleep in his room, snoring only every once in a while and talking to an imaginary opponent.

He hadn't really noticed it before, that Eiji talked in his sleep. After Tokio died, he had taken to just staying at the station and only coming home to get a change of clothes. He'd stopped sleeping in the house, preferring the hard surface of his office chair to the comforting softness of the futon that he shared with his wife… that was still scented with her.

"Tou-chan…?" Eiji asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you asleep?" The child came to him and settled on his lap.

He raised an eyebrow at the display. "Oi."

It was for naught, the kid was already asleep.

"Baka." But there was a hint of hidden fondness in his voice.

He cradled the child in his arms. He put out his cigarette and closed his eyes. He'd carry the boy inside later; he just wanted to be out in the night sky for some more time.

A knock then a timid call. "Fujita-san?"

"Hn."

A head peeked inside his office door timidly. "Anou, Fujita-san…?"

"If it's not important, get the bloody hell out of my office."

The man sweatdropped and willed his knees not to shake. "Anou, Fujita-san… your son is here to see you…?"

"Hn. So let him in already."

"…Hai Fujita-san…"

The man closed the door but not before Saitou heard his relieved breath escape. He squashed down the grin – why people were afraid of him had always been a source of amusement for him – and resolutely focused on his paperwork; he was behind by a day and he didn't like it.

"Tou-chan!" Eiji burst into the room holding up two containers.

"Oi, don't make a mess in my office."

"Hai!"

The other police officers just beyond the doors shook their heads in mystification – they couldn't figure out why and how this energetic and cheerful kid could be related to their taciturn and broody officer.

"I got double portions for both of us!"

"Close the door, Eiji."

"Hai, 'tou-chan!"

"Is that the kid?"

"Hai."

"Hmph. He's turned soft."

"Like Battousai?"

"They're not worthy."

"Are we to go ahead with the plan?"

"Hai. Take Battousai's kid as well."

"Hai, Hiromori-sama."

"Let's see if these two still have what it takes."

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters... I'm merely borrowing them for a few pages.

01 March 2003

Uh-oh. Me bad… me really bad… I don't know what possessed me to go with this angle. I was seriously trying for something of a light nature for Saitou but he turned serious on me!

Ne, minna-san, if by chance you can't look at the previous chapters of this story, just search for me – Ana Barton – at the directory and look for it there, onegaishimasu ^__^;; I don't know what happened coz when I looked for my story and I just uploaded it, I couldn't find it.

Ne, ne, shameless plugging: 

My site: 

My blog: 

My email address: ana_barton@yahoo.com

Tell me what you think! Click on the button or email me! I like receiving emails ^___^


	5. Part 5

A New Life for the Wolf

Part 5

Ana Barton

There was a decidedly sinister feel about in the air. He couldn't pinpoint it out but the hairs at the back of his neck were starting to tingle. Saitou looked around covertly on his way home. He had sent Eiji home earlier, and he had been delayed with the paper work that the bloody idiots in his department couldn't write properly.

He couldn't see anything but that didn't mean anything. Oftentimes it was the most harmless things that could be the most dangerous. He had lived by that credo for a long time, and it wasn't a lesson one could easily forget, so he looked around extra carefully as he took the long way home. He hoped the kid got home safely enough…

Saitou stopped abruptly. It was the most basic of tactics – find the enemy's weakness and exploit them. He'd done that a number of times, and he'd been victorious. But now he had a new worry. Tokio had understood the perils of his job, first with the Shinsengumi and then with the Police Department; it was a great tribute to her that not one of his enemies had ever found out about her.

But Eiji… the kid was in and out of the Police Department and almost everyone knew by now that he was his son.

__

"Baka," he reprimanded himself silently as he became a blur of motion to his home. _"You've unwittingly made yourself vulnerable; you know you still have a number of enemies about…!"_

It was with a feeling of doom that he met with the red haired former hitokiri at the path. He slowed down considerably, knowing in his mind that he was already too late.

"Battousai." Saitou lit a cigarette. He gave himself a pat on the back for his unshaking hands.

"Saitou."

Kenshin gave him a piece of paper.

__

Mibu Wolf, 

It is with great pleasure that I challenge you to a fight; the life of your child hangs in the balance. Meet me at the deserted temple outside town, midnight tonight.

Yours sincerely,

Hiromori

"I have the same invitation," Kenshin said.

"Hn." Saitou used his cigarette to set fire on the note. "You don't have a child."

He shrugged. "They took Yahiko."

"That brat masquerading as your son?"

Amber eyes flashed. "He is a son to me."

"Have it your way then."

The two of them walked in silence towards the meeting place. Murderous rage was flowing through Saitou's veins like never before. No one took something of the Wolf's and lived to tell the tale. No one.

"I'm sure Eiji-kun will be alright."

Saitou glanced sardonically at the shorter man walking beside him. "You think?"

He nodded complacently. "I have seen him practice at the dojo where Kaoru-dono sometimes teaches. He has strong arms and fast legs. He'll be fine."

"Hn."

They had arrived at the designated place with plenty of time to spare. They had a look around and ascertained that no one was there except for them.

"Do you know this Hiromori?" Kenshin asked. He had sat down on the temple steps. Saitou settled for leaning against a nearby post, amber eyes on constant watch.

"I've never heard of him." He flicked the cigarette away, the red glow from the tip arching to the ground.

"Pity you should say that, Fujita-san," a man said pleasantly from the woods to their left. "Because I know you, and Battousai as well."

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters... I'm merely borrowing them for a few pages.

3 April 2003

My email address: ana_barton@yahoo.com

To all my reviewers: THANKS A MILLION!! It's always such a nice feeling when I see that there are new reviews to the story. This fic was honestly just a spur of the moment thing for me to write at the start, but it's slowly evolving into something ^___^ which is quite nice!!

I did not reply to the people who reviewed before – my apologies for that to them and I won't offer up an explanation.

So here are those neglected replies for:

Yukiko Shinomori 

*wide grin* ^_____^ There are more in store for Saitou-sama. Thanks!

Shuro

Thanks! There are currently FIVE chapters here, and I hope to write more. Hope to see more of you!

JadeGoddess

Yes he is a different and often difficult character to develop, but there are times when he just pops into my head demanding to be written, so what am I to do but comply? ^___^;; And I will definitely continue writing. Thanks!

DiaBLo

Thanks! I will, and I am!

veeshes

Thanks! Yeah, I know, and it's fun using "bloody" something or the other ^___^ 

Crystal

Sorry about that; I uploaded a doc file by mistake and there it went. So from now on, I'm sticking with html uploads. ^__^ Hope you get to read the other chapters!

Akal-Saris

Thanks!

Sano

Thanks! Honestly, I have no idea if I want Saitou to end up with anyone else other than me! hehehe kidding ^___^;; Anyway, Yuki-dono was just there for the sake of having someone at the cemetery for Kenshin to accompany. Am I bad or what?

Tokio Saitou

Oh, it's there in the second chapter; Saitou explains it to Kenshin at the cemetery ^__^

Leila Winters

Thanks! hehehe I'm here to serve. And yes, Saitou is such a nice, i.e. interesting, character that I just can't help making him suffer ^__^;; maybe just a bit more since I have no real desire to be up close and personal with that deadly looking katana he's currently aiming my way in the Gatotsu (sp?) stance…!! uhm… HELP?! ANYBODY?!

Kenta Divina

Thanks! I think Saitou's just starting to realize that.

Michelle Y.

Thanks! ^____^ That scene with Eiji just appeared out of nowhere and I couldn't help but go "Aww… kawaii!" when I was writing it.

kamorgana

As I said before, I'm not sure if I want Saitou paired up with anyone right now, so the jury's still out on that one. I'm thinking Eiji will probably be the integral part of his life right now so… I have to wait and see what Saitou will have me write next time ^__^ Thanks!

feifu

Do I really have to reply to you? *sweatdrop* hehehe me bad… anyway, I know the chapters are short but that's because Saitou wants them that way ^__^;; and I try not to stray from what he wants… though I do tweak his nose sometimes, but not often; I don't have that much of a death wish as yet.

And to everyone out there currently reading this, I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. That little button at the bottom of the page? That makes it more enjoyable, so click and review people!


	6. Part 6

A New Life for the Wolf

Part 6

Ana Barton

"Pity you should say that, Fujita-san," a man said pleasantly from the woods to their left. "Because I know you, and Battousai as well."

*~*

The man who came out the woods was grinning quite amicably, like a Buddha even. Two other men followed him, both carrying young bodies over their shoulders. They deposited their burden on the ground with a grunt, and neither moved.

"What have you done with Yahiko and Eiji?" Battousai asked coldly. Amber eyes were flashing quite repeatedly now, and Saitou couldn't help but be amused at the display.

"Oh they're fine, absolutely fine…" the man known as Hiromori replied amiably. "I had to give them some knock-out pills to keep them quiet for a while."

Saitou took another cigarette from the case and lit up before studying the foolish man who dared challenge him and Battousai at the same time. The only conclusions he could come up with was that Hiromori either had an unhealthy amount of belief on his swordsmanship (or on his champion if that was the case) or he just had a death wish.

"And the purpose of this?" he asked quietly. 

Hiromori snorted and started to pace. "I've followed you careers as best as I could, and you both are undoubtedly the best swordsmen in our country today."

Saitou's eyes went to the surrounding clearing. There were no other people besides them in the temple grounds now, that he was sure of. Taking those three down would be easy. The question was how to do it without endangering the two kids, as the two goons were still standing quite close to them, close enough to do damage.

"What I couldn't understand was how you two could let our country go into ruins like this! You're powerful, why didn't you take to the top and ruled Japan? We could have flourished immensely! The samurai class would be revered and honored! There would be—"

"That's a load of bull," Saitou cut in.

But Hiromori would not be denied his say. "Court would be held, wonderful plays and theater, the culture would develop fully, and then we would be able to take our rightful place in the world stage! There would be none of these hateful gaijins polluting our native land!"

*~*

Kenshin listened to the man rant on, but he could feel the anger and impatience tinged with worry that was oozing out of Saitou in liberal amounts. The two boys were breathing rather shallowly but he couldn't be sure in the dark.

He felt that the other man was a hairsbreadth from attacking.

Kenshin blinked.

Saitou was gone in a flash of blue.

*~*

The first to fall was the guard closest to Hiromori. For an old man, Hiromori moved fast, fast enough to evade the sword thrust to his heart. Saitou whipped around and brought the (regrettably) flat of his blade onto the other goon's neck, but this one managed to parry with his own sword.

Saitou chanced a look to Battousai, and saw that he was exchanging words with the old man.

_"Baka. Fight now, talk later."_

At the very least, the one he was fighting with had a modicum of skill. But it was all for naught. With a skillful dodge and evasion, Saitou was able to bring the fight to a bloodless (Alas!) end. The two goons on the ground quite unconscious, Saitou looked to the Battousai.

The old man had talent, that was for sure, but Battousai wasn't fighting full strength. The immediate danger to Yahiko had been averted, and he was once again, the Rurouni who deplored fighting.

_"Ahou."_

Saitou knelt beside the two kids and cut their restraints. There was a loud yell behind him but he paid it no heed; he just continued to do an ocular inspection of the two boys. Quiet followed soon after, then came the sound of scraping sandals on the hard ground.

"They're both alive," Saitou said without bothering to look behind him, "but their pulses are weak."

"We should get them to Ganzai-sensei then," Kenshin replied as he sheathed his sword. He bent down and carried Yahiko; Saitou did the same with Eiji.

The two warriors were quiet the whole way back to town.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters... I'm merely borrowing them for a few pages.

09 August 2003

Argh… not a very good one… As with the other chapters, I wrote this on one go. I was in a drawing mood earlier and when I sat down in front of the computer, Saitou just basically blasted me with images. So here it is, as far as I could interpret the images in my head.

I know I could go real serious on this, really political and all that, but I choose not to. I'd rather not give myself that headache as my Harry Potter fic is giving me all the headache that I'd like to deal with, thank you very much.

So I'll just continue with my plan for a light-hearted Saitou fic… scary, ne?

Ana Barton


	7. Part 7

A New Life for the Wolf

Part 7

by:

ana barton

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters... I'm merely borrowing them for a few pages.

Saitou extracted a cigarette from his case and lit up. He glanced inside the room before taking a deep pull on the cigarette. The nicotine was calming him down, and that was good. He needed the calm, he needed the peace—

"Saitou."

He needed some sleep.

"Nanda?"

Kenshin stepped out into the light. It was still early in the morning and the sunlight was quite weak. The shoji slid shut silently behind the two men who were looking out into the horizon.

"Megumi-dono has checked the boys over, and they're quite safe." A grin threatened the edges of Kenshin's lips. "Other than a monster headache when they wake up, they're both fine."

Saitou grunted. It was good to know that the Kitsune-onna was earning her keep properly.

"Would you like to stay here or at the dojo?"

Saitou looked down on the much shorter man. "What do you think?" he asked sarcastically.

Kenshin held up his hands in a peaceable manner. "Maa maa, just a suggestion, de gozaru yo."

"I'll be at headquarters." And with that, Saitou turned on his back and walked out of the clinic compound.

"I'll have Sano bring Eiji-kun when he wakes up," Kenshin called out.

"Don't bother; I'll come for the kid later."

Saitou frowned as he walked to the police headquarters. What in the name of all that's holy possessed him to say that in parting? That was a bloody sign of weakness! Caring for someone can get you killed in battle! Expose that bloody weakness and you're done for as surely as the sun sets in the west.

But that's the thing right there – battles are no more in this day and age of peace.

It just better not get around to other people; there was his image to take care of after all.

Saitou glared at the in tray on his desk. It was overflowing with bloody papers and documents to be read, perused, summarized, and sent off to other offices. Just because he was the bloody best officer in this precinct doesn't mean that he has the patience to sit through all of this especially after last night!

He grabbed the nearest uniform. "You," he growled menacingly. "See to those reports."

"B-bu-but, Fu-Fujita-san…"

Saitou glared.

The other man gulped. "H-ha-hai."

"Good." He released the poor man and pushed him inside the office. "They'll be done by the time I get back, right?"

"H-hai."

Saitou just grunted and wheeled out of the office again, this time heading out to his favorite soba ya.

Saitou, after a very filling double portion of soba washed down with a sweet drink, took a leisurely (if such a thing could be associated with him) walk to the cemetery. He was still a bit fuzzy in the head with the lack of sleep and the adrenaline rush and drain, but it was slowly clearing up.

He stopped by the marker and sat down on his haunches.

"Ohayou Tokio-koishii," he whispered fondly as he poured some water on the marker. "It's a clear day today."

Saitou glanced around before placing a bouquet of white lilies down on the ground. "I made a mistake the other day," he went on in a whisper. "Someone saw Eiji at headquarters and associated him with me, and that someone actually kidnapped the kid."

He could just see his wife in his mind's eye glaring at him for letting something like that happen.

"I know. Gomen ne, Tokio-koishii. I got a bit careless. But I got him back so don't worry. He's at Genzai-sensei's clinic, sleeping off the effects of some knockout pills. It seemed he put up quite a fight."

He sighed and looked down with a wry grin. "I miss you love; I miss you so much…"

It was quite late in the afternoon when he returned to the clinic compound. There were meetings he had to go to, report the kidnapping, file the papers for the perpetrators (though he had the willing assistance of that uniform he stopped earlier, whatever his name was)… all in all, he still had a lot to do.

"Saitou-san," Megumi greeted.

"Hn."

She discreetly rolled her eyes at him but not discreetly enough that he didn't see it. "Eiji-kun's just outside, playing with Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan."

"Eiji!" he called out.

There was some scrambling somewhere from the backyard of the clinic and a muffled shout. "Hai!"

"He's recovered from his headache well enough," Megumi remarked.

Eiji appeared from the corner and skidded to a stop in front of them. "Sai-uhm-Fuj-erhm-tou-chan!" His eyes went worriedly from his adoptive father to the female doctor.

Saitou sighed quietly. "C'mon, let's go."

"Hai!" The boy bowed to Megumi. "Arigatou, Takani-sensei!"

"Energetic kid, officer," Megumi commented but she smiled at the boy. She ruffled his hair fondly. "And I don't want to see you in here for some time, alright?"

"Hai sensei!"

Saitou barely nodded at her and walked out of the clinic yet again. This was fast becoming a habit that he needed to break. He glanced at the boy skipping alongside him. Maybe…

21 December 2003

21 August 2004

Argh! So long without an update!

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!

I didn't mean to!

It's real life's fault!

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!

Illusion took up a lot of my time the past few months as I was editing and re-writing it. I've posted that story at Fictionpress, so please, don't be shy and read it too!

Thanks!

Ana


	8. Part 8

A New Life for the Wolf

Part 8

by:

ana barton

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters... I'm merely borrowing them for a few pages.

It was probably one of the more restful sleep that he had in a long while. The house was secure, the kid was blissfully asleep in his own room, and he had no worries. For the moment at least…

Saitou just lay there in a futon (it wasn't the one he shared with his wife, that'd be too much too soon), looking up at the ceiling as straggling rays of sunshine filtered through the window. If he were a grinning man, he'd probably be grinning by now. In a word, he was… content.

He could be happy but that was a different animal altogether. Tokio was and will always be his happiness. For now, he'd settle for being content.

"Tou-chan…"

The door to his room opened and Eiji poked his head in.

"Nani?"

"Erh… I wasn't sure you'd still be here…"

He grunted then sat up. "What is it then?"

"I made breakfast if you want."

The boy was still uncertain in his tone so Saitou nodded and stood up. "I'll be there in a bit."

Surprisingly enough, his whole load of paperwork was done when he got to the office. Saitou looked over to the uniform – he still didn't know his name – who was asleep at his desk. And he was snoring.

"Hn. Eiji," he called out. He had the kid go with him to the office rather than to school. It was a purely precautionary measure, just for a few days.

"Hai?"

"How about we spend the day away from the office today?" He looked to his adopted son and almost smiled when the kid's eyes bugged out and his mouth opened and closed like a landed fish.

Fish sounded good… maybe they could head over to the Akabeko for some lunch later.

"Erh… okay," Eiji squeaked out.

"Good. Let's go then."

Saitou closed his office door on the snoring officer and they walked out of the headquarters. It was a good day to be outside with one's son, adopted or not. The only problem was, he had no idea what to do in such a situation.

Oh well, he offered, the kid accepted, so he'd just improvise along the way.

21 December 2003

21 August 2004


End file.
